All At Once
by CrazyBeautiful
Summary: This is the longer version of my short fic, This Kiss. Ron&Hermione shippers unite!
1. This Kiss

Title: All At Once  
  
Author: Brittany  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my box and my computer. But the computer is really my dad's, so all I really own is the box. then again it's a refrigerator one that I stole from the curb so, I am correct in saying, I own nothing.  
  
Dedication: To the Half Blood Prince. May Ron and Hermione live happily ever after. And let Harry live long, too.  
  
Note: This is the longer version of my short fic, This Kiss. I love that as it is, and I want it to stay that way. Anyway, I got a lot of reviews asking me to write more and saying that it would make a great long fic and I'm starting to agree. This is for the people, by the people, and the people wish to give the people what they want. Hah!

Note2: I hate saying "This takes place in the 5th year" because then you compare it to Order of the Phoenix, and since my simple fic can NEVER compete with one of the real things, I leave them yearless. They're older, though. 14 or older.

* * *

Fuming. It was the only word that could possibly describe how I felt. Hermione and I were having a heated row and it was just the beginning of the year. Of course, it was something I said. Instead of coming to visit Harry and me at the end of the holiday, Hermione decided to spend some quality time with Viktor Krum.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, why do you have to be so immature about it?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"I'll tell you why," I retorted, only nothing came to mind. Why did I care if she went gallivanting off to Bulgaria with her precious Vicky? What did I care if they got married and had little Hermiones and Viktors running around? I couldn't answer my own question. All I knew was that, I didn't.  
  
"Well?" Hermione pressed, a smug Hermione-wins-again expression on her face.  
  
"Well yourself," I snapped, more to my folded hands than to Hermione.  
  
She leaned back against the window wall of the train. The gentle 'chug chug' of the wheels eased the uneasy silence.  
  
"Viktor's a nice boy."  
  
I looked up. Hermione was looking out the window, arms crossed, talking more out loud than directly to anyone. Her face had softened from her fiery scowl to a delicate thoughtfulness.  
  
"He's really interesting. He's got a lot of good views on issues. He's intelligent and kind. Really, there's nothing bad about him. He's just, perfect."  
  
"Everything in your life has to be," I spat.  
  
She was the fire princess once again. "Ron! You're awful! Something nice happens to me and you treat me like it's my fault that I'm happy. You make it seem like you don't want me to be happy about anything!"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?" She glared at me; I shifted my glance downward.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Who does? Obviously no one that makes me happy." she sat down in a flurry of rage. "Besides, what gives you the right to say who's fit for me or not?"  
  
"I don't know," I said sheepishly.  
  
Hermione looked me right in the eyes. I could see hurt. I didn't want to hurt her, just to help her get over Krum. Was that so bad?  
  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she whispered.  
  
I stood up in a sudden outburst.  
  
"Why him? Why the one person that…"  
  
She stood up, flustered, and retorted, "…the one person that what? What do you have against him? What could you possibly? That I spent the summer with him? I've spent the past three summers with you, if you can't remember that far back. Besides, you've got Harry! Other than you and him, I've got no one! No one! Viktor is my friend, not my boyfriend. Honestly, Ron, what…"  
  
And I kissed her.  
  
Mid-sentence. She was all red and furious, and I couldn't take it anymore. Something made my hands reach up to her face, and want caress her lips with mine. 

So I did.

She stopped talking and took a step closer, one hand running through the hair on the back of my head, one gently touching the small of my back. I put my hands behind her head, under her hair, and tilted my head to the side.  
  
I don't know what vexed it. I don't know why, I don't know how. All I know is that I was kissing my best friend, Hermione Granger, and it was absolutely wonderful.  
  
She softly pulled away. I looked at her, breathing deep, still wrapped up inside the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Her deep pools of brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. My scandalous move certainly surprised her. Unlike before, I knew the answer. It was an urge that I had felt since she had been petrified in second year. I'd just wanted to hold her and protect her, for three long years after. I couldn't tell her that. Not her. Not now. What if she laughed?  
  
"It shut you up for a second," I muttered.  
  
She let out a frustrated screech and pushed away from my hold. She briskly exited the compartment as Harry entered, holding an armful of sweets from the trolley.  
  
"Long line," he said. "What's up with her?" he asked, dumping the candy on a seat, signaling to the door which Hermione had just stormed through.  
  
I gave a half-hearted shrug, as I opened a chocolate frog.


	2. Facing Hermione

Title: All At Once

Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Brittany  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. JK Rowling and WB own the world… and this story, characters, places, things, events etc.

Note: Took me long enough to write a second chapter, ay? It didn't help that I stayed up most nights swapping pictures with a boy that likes Beatles songs that are about drugs…Hopefully I'll get the same wonderful response I got from the first part.

* * *

Tension was obviously high in the Great Hall between Hermione and I. The rest of the train ride had passed as normal, but without Hermione. She didn't even pop in to see if Harry had I changed into our Hogwarts robes, which we didn't until the train was almost five minutes from the castle. We got into a cart with Seamus and Dean, with no sign of Hermione anywhere.

Harry and I had taken our usual seats, and it wasn't until Professor Dumbledore quieted everyone for the beginning of the year announcements that Hermione sat in her usual spot, across from me, diagonal from Harry.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

Hermione was doing a very good job of ignoring me. She was looking intently at Dumbledore as he proceeded to tell the school of the new pranks and gadgets that Mr. Filch had banned.

I could understand Hermione's silence. I had kissed her and she had taken my gesture as a sign that I liked her. I mean, as more than a friend. I, of course, had to lie to her to save my own pride. Why I had lied about it, I don't know. Maybe because I figured this wouldn't complicate things between us. I liked simple things.

The feast was delicious as usual, only not so enjoyable because there wasn't much to talk about. Harry knew Hermione and I were having one of our squabbles, so he spoke to each of us one at a time so as not to provoke any more fighting. He presumed that this was quite small, like most things those two fought about and that the argument, whatever it was about, would be over by the morning. That me and Hermione would work things out.

Oh boy was he wrong.

* * *

"The password is 'dittany'," a prefect said.

Neville grinned. He could never remember the passwords with much ease, but this being an herb, and herbology being his favorite class, he was bound to remember this one.

The fat lady swung on her hinges. All the Gryffindors shuffled into the portrait hole. Harry stepped in and sighed as Hermione and I turned the corner. We were walking side by side, not saying a word nor casting a glance at the other. It was a battle of the mind. We just wanted to prove to the other that we were there, if one of us was willing to talk.

Neither of us were.

"Up for a game of chess, Ron?" Harry inquired.

I came out of his trance like state and began toward the portrait hole. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm, forcing me to remain in the corridor.

"No, I don't think he is," Hermione answered for him.

"Oh, um, alright. See you two in the morning," Harry said as the Fat Lady closed the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

I looked down at my feet, and after a few seconds, moved my glance upwards into Hermione's eyes. I was rather startled by her expression. It had the qualities of a Hermione-is-mad stare, but with a little bit of confusion and pain.

I wanted to break the silence, because I had no idea what Hermione had in store for me if I did.

"So, taking any new courses?"

"Ron, I think you know why I wanted to talk to you out here," she said, starting to walk down the hall.

I hurried after her, but stumbled over an imperfection in the castle floor about a foot behind her. She paid no attention to my clumsiness, but looked straight ahead and continued walking.

"Well, I guess so," I answered as I staggered next to her.

"The train," she said simply. Her eye gleamed with determination. Determination to do what, I didn't really want to know, but I had a feeling he would soon find out.

"Well yes, lovely ride, wasn't it?" I asked, avoiding the reality of what was going to be said.

Hermione immediately turned the corner, and then turned to me. She stared at me with the same eyes as before, only this time there was definitely more anger. From the way she was standing there, arms crossed, stare barring into my soul, I could tell she wanted me to talk first.

"Well, um… you see…" I stuttered

"Actually, no, I don't. I'm quite blind to what happened," she snapped.

Analogies were no friend of mine, but I understood what Hermione was saying. How was I supposed to respond? _'Hermione, the reason I kissed you is that ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I only tease you because I don't know what to say besides_ **'I LOVE YOU!'**_ Now, where did we leave off?'_ No, that certainly wouldn't do. So, I did what any noble man would do in my circumstance. I lied.

"I hadn't seen you in a long while and I suppose my hormones got the best of me," I mumbled quickly.

"So that's all I am to you, is it?" Hermione spat viciously. "I'm just a homework mediator and a consolation prize for when your hormones run amok? Ron Weasley, that is the most absurd thing I think I've ever heard you say… honestly, if I had a right mind I would…"

"You would realize that you are out of your dormitories after curfew." She was cut off by none other then the Potions master, Professor Snape.

Professor Snape loathed Harry, my and Hermione's best friend, so of course, he hated us just as much. Anything to get one of us, or a Gryffindor for that matter, into trouble was as good as if he had found a cauldron full of Galleons.

"Think you're above the rules just like Potter? My, my, I knew nothing good could come from him. He should at least have the decency to tell his friends not to mime his actions…"

"We were just having a private word, Prof…" Hermione started.

"Silence. Do not interrupt me. Both of you will be receiving," his lips curled into a tight, hideous smile, "detention. I will arrange it with you in Potions class on Thursday. Away with you both!" With a swish of his cloak, he was off in the other direction, no doubt hoping to get just as lucky as to catch more naughty students out of bed.

Hermione and I walked back to the common room in silence. She was as cold as ever. Obviously a detention was not the way she wanted to start the year. If anything, this only made her angrier with me.

"Goodnight," I said weakly as she marched up to her dormitory.

As I lay down in my own bed preparing my mind for sleep, I couldn't push away the sinking feeling that I wouldn't talk to Hermione until our detention. That definitely would not be a great setting to tell her how I felt.

But I would have to, sooner or later. I would have to.


End file.
